crossingthegapfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
''Humans ''(referred to often as mankind) were a humanoid species originating from the planet Earth in the Sol system. Humans were responsible for many technological advancements that are now of common use among those living and traversing areas of the Expanse and the Fringe. At one point in their history, humans were the most advanced and profitable species until their destruction in 2497. History Information and the ability to share such information across spans of space had always been the strongest trait of the human endeavor, matched only with their insatiable lust for expansion and exploration. In 2277, mankind had already expanded from their home planet of Earth, establishing colonies and terraforming planets within the Sol system. They forgoed past lines of territory, uniting under the organization United Earth Commonwealth (UEC), a blanket construct of government that tied all previously occupancy of government into a single united front with the soul purpose being the betterment for all mankind. Science and Technology became the capitalist over industry expediting technological advancements in numerous fields of studies leading to the development of such breakthroughs as FTL Drives (Warp) and the Tachyon Jump Gates, which led to mankind's further expansion; reaching beyond the Sol system. In the 24th century, adoptions in cybernetics expanded the ideas and concepts of augmentation. Early adoptions in this notion of technological "transcendence," reached its zenith in 2366 as the term "pure," and, "augmented," began to circulate in regard to defining the human biology. A soldier grafted with a strength implant or mechanical appendages. A doctor or scientist fitted with a neurological stimulating implant that made him/her more attentive, aware, and smarter. A concert pianist grafted with hands that held seven digits each rather than the stock five. It became a question of what made a human human; further what rights would be granted and what standard placed between a pure and augmented human. Questions that presented in civil rights movements and protests from both sides. Eventually this tension led to civil unrest; riots, attacks, and segregation. On March 2nd 2383, the Unity One act was established by the UEC when delegates from the, then, Pro Human, and Bio-Tech Cooperative CEO Markus Plath (the biggest advocate for an augmentation) signed the agreement. In the dawn of the 25th century, the notion of a "pure," human fell absent to the backdrop of mankind's cybernetic advancement. Near the end of the 25th century, mankind's understanding of space travel had begun to find a precipe. For so long the endeavour of creating a means for a starship to travel beyond warp capabilities without the need for a Jump Gate had been an ambition that had subtly trumped all other advances. In 2497, the first and only self bridging ship, the Borealis, left the orbital Earth spacedock on it's maiden voyage to cross the gap, initiating it's bridging drive. But something happened, the backblow of the drive's initiation caused time and space to collapse in on itself. A malstrom swept the Sol system and caused the destruction of it's worlds and it's populous. Legacy Remnant technology of mankind still linger in the Expanse and the Fringe. In fact most starship designs are of human design, modified to fit a purpose or a species use. The government, the United Earth Commonwealth, formed the bases of the United Intergalactic Commonwealth (UIC) which is the governing body of the core worlds. The Tachyon Jump Gates still occupy many of the trade routes established in earlier exploration and expansion and have become the mainstay means of crossing large spans of space to reach nearly all systems of the Expanse. However, despite these contributions, humans no longer occupy a chair in the UIC, as to do so would conflict with the Treaty of The United. Noteable Humans * Anson Lee Devil * Bonnie Turnbow * Markus Plath Noteable Human Settlements Category:Species